Clinical studies are ongoing or planned in epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck region, bronchogenic carcinoma, Hodgkin's disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, GI malignancies including stomach, pancreas and large bowel, malignant melanoma, mycosis fungoides, breast carcinoma, and cervical and uterine carcinoma. Laboratory projects include: Determination of time-dose relationships for tumor cure and normal tissue reactions in animal systems, cell kinetic studies of mammalian tumors, late recurrences following radiation therapy in animal tumors, mechanisms of reoxygenation in mammalian tumors, radiation sensitivity of vascular endothelium, use of radiation sensitizing and protecting agents to improve therapeutic ratio, physiological and host defense mechanisms influencing tumor response, immune response to tumors and animal systems, radiation effects on the hematopoietic system, radiation sensitivity of cultured human cells, and pharmacological development of new radiation modifying agents. Mathematical models and data analysis in experimental and clinical radiation therapy. The use of computerized transverse tomography in tumor localization and treatment planning. The control of electron beam dosimetry with magnetic fields. The role of oxygen in DNA repair. The effect of ultra-high dose rate radiation on mammalian cells. The effects of fractionated radiation on "spheroids" of the mammalian cells containing hypoxic cells. DNA repair, recombination and replication in viruses and bacteria. Molecular genetics. The mechanism of action of oxygen and drugs which sensitize anoxic cells. DNA replication of X viruses. The role of defective viral particles produced during herpes simplex infection in oncogenesis.